Rafael Waithe
Rafael Waithe is a main character who appeared on the first episode of . He is the foster brother of Landon Kirby, and he was revealed to be the boyfriend of Cassie, who he killed by accident. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= During I'll Never Give Up Hope, he is still in werewolf form and his mental state is deteriorating from months in this form. In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Rafael finds Hope in the forest and opts not to attack. Hope calms him and tells him Landon is in danger before she assures she is here to help even if he can't remember her. Sometime later, Rafael is human again and saves Landon from a monster by killing it. Landon and Rafael are happy to reunited but he questions who Hope was. That night, he is shown struggling to adjust back to being human but is helped by the others. During Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, Rafael joins Landon in visiting Alaric, though Landon deduced he wanted to see Hope again. In Screw Endgame, Rafael sent Hope an invitation to the school's dance, something he hoped she'd accept. He also wishes Landon luck with Josie, while being amused by his nervousness before assuring him. At the dance, Rafael finds Landon and Josie, he is better spirits with him being alright with the noise. He is looking for Hope and is sure she'd show up. Rafael later finds Hope and asked her to hang out, something she accepts with a smile. In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Rafael was distracted by the sight of Hope while helping Landon decorate for a town festival. He was seen cooperating with Hope on the monsters emerging from Malivore. Rafael was also annoyed by Landon assuring him into making his move on Hope. When they are paired up as a team, Rafael begins to flirt with Hope start to make his feelings for her known. Hope is somewhat surprised by his words. They later rescue Lizzie and Landon from the monsters. Rafael and Landon run through the woods, but because of Josie using a black magic spell, Rafael along with everyone else regain memories of Hope. Due to the rush, he falls down and wakes up after the Croatian is At the festival, Rafael finds her and the friends catch up while she invites him to sit with her but he refuses and decides to come clean. Rafael then comes forward and admits that he always had feelings for Hope, even before the memory loss, something that surprised her. He also cuts off associations with Hope for a way to back up Landon. Having just been rejected by Landon for her lies, Hope is devastated by this and watches as Rafael walks off. Personality Rafael is charismatic, loyal to a fault and values truth above all else, no matter how hard the truth can be. His upbringing from unstable family followed by foster care has left him with some anger issues that he can't seem to shake. He was hoping the fact that he was supernatural would be the easy solve for his problems, but it's not. He believes that learning how to harness this inner monster at the school could solve all his problems and allow him to live life like the man he wants to be. He has feelings for Hope, but is struggling to admit them, out of what appears to be his loyalty to Landon. His feelings for Hope are dangerous, because his inability to act on what he desires will likely leave him tortured and reckless.Rafael's Psychological Evaluation Even after his memory of her was erased, Rafael regain his interest in her and flirted with her openly. After regaining his memory Rafael finally decided to come clean and confessed his feelings for her. However he learn from the experience it’s just too trouble and cut off associations with her to maintain loyalty to Landon. He as a binary worldview, seeing things as black and white, which causes him to be inflexible on most things in his life, especially the viewpoints of others, which could potentially cause him demoralizing heartbreak. Physical Appearance Rafael is a handsome young man. He possess short black hair and dark brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Rafael possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. Weaknesses Rafael has the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Relationships * Landon and Rafael (Foster Brothers/Best Friends) * Hope and Rafael (Close friends/Classmates/Rafael has a crush on her) * Rafael and Josie (Classmates/Friends) * Rafael and Lizzie (Classmates/Lizzie has a crush on him/Hook Up) * Rafael and MG (Classmates) * Alaric and Rafael (Teacher and Student/Allies) Appearances Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Season Two * I'll Never Give Up Hope * You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know * Since When Do You Speak Japanese? * Screw Endgame * That's Nothing I Had to Remember * This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent Episode Absence * Maybe I Should Start From The End * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True * There's a Mummy on Main Street * Let's Just Finish the Dance Name * Rafael is a name of Hebrew origin meaning "God is Healer" or "God has Healed".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raphael_(given_name) * Waithe is an English habitational name from a place named with Old Norse vað 'ford'.https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=waithe Gallery Season One |-|Promotional= Legacies-Rafael-First_Look.jpg 1x01_Legacies-Rafael-Landon.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC101-004-Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-005-Rafael-Landon.png LGC101-006-Landon-Hector-Maria-Priest-Rafael.png LGC101-007-Rafael-Priest.png LGC101-008-Landon-Hector-Maria-Rafael-Priest.png LGC101-009-Priest-Rafael.png LGC101-014-Maria-Rafael.png LGC101-015-Rafael.png LGC101-024-Alaric-Priest-Rafael-Maria-Hope.png LGC101-025-Alaric-Rafael-Hope.png LGC101-026-Rafael.png LGC101-028-Landon-Alaric-Rafael-Werewolf-Hope.png LGC101-036-Rafael-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC101-038-Landon-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-051-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-052-Josie-Rafael-Lizzie-Student.png LGC101-056-Rafael-Lizzie.png LGC101-057-Josie-Rafael.png References Trivia * Landon states he isn't Catholic. * He is the first werewolf to appear on Legacies. * Stated by Landon, wherever he goes, Rafael seems to follow as well. * Even though Rafael is not Landon's blood, he still sees Landon as his brother. * Rafael has romantic feelings for Hope. See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Legacies